


A Supernatural Interest

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Birthday, Severus!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Supernatural Interest

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Severus Snape's 55th birthday, which is today. Happy Birthday, Headmaster! 
> 
> **Beta:** Torino10154.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

A Supernatural Interest

~

The lights blazed as they danced, the murmur of the gathered crowd a dull roar. “The room’s abuzz,” said Harry. “You’ve quite the following.” 

Severus snorted. “They’re just surprised that, despite all supernatural attempts to kill me, I remain alive.” 

“Supernatural attempts?” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “A snake tried to eat me. I’d call that supernatural.”

“I call that Voldemort.”

“Call it what you like. At least I’ve lived on.” 

Harry grinned. “You’re welcome.”

“Oh, it’s not due to you,” said Severus, executing a perfect dip. 

Harry frowned. “Oh? Who is it due to, then?” 

“The fangirls.” Severus hummed. “Without them, I would have died on the floor of the Shrieking Shack that night, and you’d be married to Miss Granger. Or possibly Miss Weasley.” 

“Hermione?” Harry choked. “Not a chance. And Ginny’s gay.” 

“Indeed. Almost as gay as you. And yet it’s probably what would have happened but for fangirl intervention.” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “If these fangirls exist, how come we never see them?” 

“Because they have rules.” Severus led Harry through some intricate steps. “They don’t insert themselves into our story. They stay out of sight, and they try to interfere as little as possible.”

“Except when you’re dying?” 

Severus smirked. “Evidently they like me.” 

“Okay.” Harry shook his head. “What if you’re wrong, though? What if no one’s writing our story? What if we’re just people, living our lives.”

Severus hummed. “Oh, someone’s writing this. We’d best hope that they never lose interest.” 

“What happens then?” 

“We stop doing things like this. We stop celebrating birthdays, we stop having adventures--” Severus lowered his voice. “And there would be no more sex.” 

Harry’s eyes went wide. “How do we keep them interested?” 

“We distract them with sexual tension.” Severus rested his hand in the small of Harry’s back, just above his arse. 

Harry cleared his throat. “I think you’re distracting _me_ right now.” 

“Always the way to a fangirl’s heart.” Severus spun Harry off the dance floor. “Now, shall we find a dark corner where we can fire their imaginations some more?” 

“Do you mean by snogging?” 

“There could be some groping involved as well.” 

Harry laughed softly. “Then by all means, let’s keep the fangirls interested.” 

~


End file.
